Daughter of the Reaper
As the wind tosses my raven black hair, I stand alone on a hill in the middle of nowhere. In my right hand a freshly sharpened scythe, its blade like a star in the pure black night, for the moment the clouds are covering the stars and the full moon. In the distance I can see the headlights of an unsuspecting car driving through the sleeping hillside, as they get closer I move down the hill and stand in the middle of the road. Just before the headlights can reach me, one lone moonbeam breaks through and illuminates me and even from here I can see the terror on their faces, grinning I look up and they see my face. Frozen in fear they cannot do anything but sit and watch as I move closer. I open the door on the passenger’s side, it takes me but a split second to decide which one I’ll let live; I chose the driver only because he reminds me of my late brother. With a quick sweep of my scythe I decapitate the other three, he’s finally got his voice back and starts screaming like you’d expect a little girl to. “Your time will come.” I whisper to him, before I return to my spot on the hill. I laugh as I watch him speed off; I know the police will believe him. I have been doing this since I was fourteen and I always do it in the same manner, with the same message. It's not like I plan to kill everybody, its just a need that has to be filled, I know it's creepy. As the sun starts to rise, I run home back to the village I live in. Silently I scale up to my bedroom window, I lift up the broken slate under my bed and stash my scythe, black coat and black boots. Quickly I don my nightgown and slip into my silk sheets, a smile on my face knowing that when I awaken “The Grim Reapers Daughter” will once again be on the news. I can feel the sunshine wash onto my face, I pull the blankets over my head and scowl. “I hate the sun and you know it.” I feel my mother sit down on my bed and pull the blankets off my head. “Get up and put your blue dress on, we’re going out for lunch." With that said she leaves me to my own devices, I usually try to stay inside but sometimes my clueless mother persuades me to come out and others she makes me. After I’ve showered and dressed, I walk down the stairs and see my mother and father are ready to go. Sitting down in the car I doze off and suddenly the car jerks and I wake up, just in time anyway because we’ve arrived. As we walk in, I almost faint, standing in front of me is the boy from last night, my parents hug him and that’s when I realize he is my brother; he just looks different with dyed hair and stubble. He looks at me and his mouth drops as though it will hit the floor. Quickly, I run outside and he follows. I cannot have him blowing my cover, so I run behind an old abandoned farm and what do you know, there’s a scythe here too. Quickly, I know what I must do: the moment he turns the corner, I slice his head off. “I told you, your time would come!” I throw the scythe away and run in the opposite direction. I climb into the toilet window and walk out as if I had gone to the toilet and reach my parents. We sit down, and they look around, as if expecting someone. “Who are you looking for mumma?” I ask, and she looks upset. “Your brother, he must’ve done another runner, I thought we were past this.” They told me he was dead. Oh well, he is now and they’ll never know. Your time will always come. Category:Beings